


Something Supernatural

by supernatural_lover_1983



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_lover_1983/pseuds/supernatural_lover_1983





	1. Chapter 1

A tale of a hidden angel............created after Lucifer was sent to the cage.  
An angel so powerful and pure that God hid her.............


	2. Where it all started

All you could remember was running...Running from what you just saw, a man tearing rather a creature tearing through a human being, sucking the  
life out of that poor girl. You ran as fast as you could. And then you suddenly saw headlights you almost came under it. The brakes of the car screeched.  
Suddenly a very tall man came to your rescue, "Are you, all right?", he  
asked.   
You didn’t know what came over you and you tried explaining what you had just seen,

"There is someone there in the forest and a girl...he was. He was biting that girl and... that girl was almost dead" you replied. And then came the other man, slightly shorter than the guy who was beside you.  
“I know you must think I am mad or delusional, but I know what I saw", you spoke struggling for breath.

"It's okay, we believe you, now can you just take us to the place you saw him?", the shorter man asked.

“Are you mad Dean? She is in not the state to take us anything.”, the taller one replied before I got a chance to speak. The shorter one continued "But Sam, we must kill that vampire before he kills any more people, or would you rather come back after he kills some more?" he said sarcastically. Vampire? Are these guys psychopaths? You thought to yourself.

 

"Wait what did you just say? Vampire? Are you psychopaths or serial killers?”, you blurted out. They both turned to you. The taller man with  
some softness in his eyes looks tried to calm you down, "I am Sam and this is my brother Dean, what is your name? He asked. "I am Y/N”, you  
said, "Hi Y/N and we are not psychopaths, we are hunters, we hunt supernatural beings. And the man you just saw was a vampire. You can  
either believe us or don't, but we are not psychopaths, I promise." You were shocked, stunned for a minute but you saw the reassuring looks from  
both.

"Okay, I might not believe you, but I can take you to that place, and I don't want that girl to die there", you replied. You climbed into their car and tried to wrap your head around the fact that you just heard.

You pointed those guys to the place where you saw the girl almost getting killed. That man was still there now preying on someone new.  
Those guys they decapitated that man or vampire or whatever that thing was and called 911 and got all the victims or rather the alive one to  
the paramedics.

Whether those guys were serial killers or not, psychopaths or not, they did really help all those people. You did not know what to say. Dean came  
near you and said, "So what were you doing there anyway?". "I got lost and started moving towards the voices I heard and then you know the  
rest". Sam came and looked content and then finally turned towards you, "So do you want us to drop you off somewhere?".   
"Sioux Falls, South Dakota, if that is possible?"

 

They dropped you off in the town of Sioux Falls and were on their way. You made your way to the Singer Salvage Yard, you asked around only to  
get the information that he is dead. You were shattered, he was a great guy, kind of odd sod, but you liked him.

You called only other person you could trust.... John Winchester only to get to his voice mail. You left the voice mail on his number, that you were  
in states and staying in Sioux Falls for a week and you will leave if he does not come within that week and lastly that you were safe.


	3. We meet again!

After the hunt in the forests of Minnesota with a little help from you, they went out for few more hunts and then it was all quiet  
on the supernatural radar. Dean was sitting in the bunker's library when suddenly Sam came down with their dad's old phone apparently someone left him  
a message, probably the person did not know that he died almost nine years back. Sam played the message, it was from some girl."Hey Uncle  
John! This is Y/N, it's been almost decades since we last talked, I was in States because of my cousin's marriage, I am in Sioux Falls, I came  
to see Uncle Bobby but the Sheriff told me that he is dead, no one told me. I will stay in this town for a week and then leave if you get this  
message on time call me back asap. And yes, I am safe no need to worry. Hope to see you soon."

 

"Wait for what? Why did she call dad? Why was she looking for Bobby? And isn't that the same panic laced girl I found on the road?". Sam gave  
the confused look. "When did the voicemail came?" I asked Sam. "About four days ago,", he replied.

 

Why did she emphasize on her being safe? You thought. "We might as well check it out, why did she want to talk to Dad or Bobby", Sam questioned your voicemail  
not knowing what to think of that message.

 

After hours of long driving, you reached Sioux Falls, you met up with Jody and girls. Jody told you about a girl asking for Bobby Singer. Jody  
said she tested her with salt, holy water, silver to find if she was any Supernatural creature. That bit was a bit helpful, knowing she is an old  
acquaintance of both John and Bobby and not a creature out for revenge.

 

They stayed with Jody as girls were out for some field trip. Finding her was easy, she lived in the motel nearby. I texted her from dad's phone  
and sat up a meeting in the local diner.

 

In Diner

Your P.O.V.

I was ecstatic as I received a text from John, saying he would meet me up in the local diner. As I walked in my eyes started searching for  
John, it's been ten years since he saw me. I did not find John. But my eyes recognized two familiar faces. The brothers, what are they doing  
here? Why was John not there in that diner? A pit started to form in your stomach, you were about to leave when you heard your name being called.

You stopped and turned around, you did not want to act in any way that would get you any attention. You looked up at them and went to their table.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here? Is any Supernatural thing is going on?", they laughed at your scared face. Sam nodded, and Dean just smiled  
gesturing me to sit, and I did. "So, we meet again, what brought you to this town?"

Dean curtly replied, "You did!”, you were shocked. They started explaining

"See I am Dean Winchester and he is Sam Winchester and John is us, dad. And Bobby was like our dad. And they have not been alive for a very  
long time." Dean explained.

You gasped realizing John and Bobby were dead.

"Where is Rufus? or Garth for that matter? Are they dead too?" You asked them, scared of their answer.

"You knew Rufus and Garth? Why did we not know anything about you?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. I met them when they came to visit my town. Actually, I know all of them through John and Bobby.

"So, what did you want to talk about with dad?" Sam questioned again.

"I just came to say hey!" you replied trying not to sound panicked.

Dean and Sam saw right through you.

Dean asked again "Come on tell us why?"

You pulled out some envelopes and handed it to them.

There were a few envelopes marked with Your, Dean, Sam, Bobby.

 

 


	4. All comes down

As you handed over the envelopes with their names on it to both, you noticed their hands, big bruised and calloused and noticed your hands  
smaller, softer and un-bruised. They opened each of their letters from John in his beautiful handwriting.

They started reading and their respective letters, you eyed them cautiously trying to understand their expressions, trying to get some  
information about what they were feeling. But you were unsuccessful, but something did change, you could not explain it, but you felt it.

That Y/N chick handed us some letters in dad's handwriting with their names on  
it. He tore open the envelope and started reading-

Y/N handed them some letters in their dad's handwriting with their names onit. He tore open the envelope and started reading-

 

Son,

If you are reading this, then I am dead or worse. I never could tell you  
that I was proud of you. I was proud of the man that you became, taking  
care of your little brother when I was an absentee father trying to  
chase your Mom's killer instead of being there for you and Sam. I am  
sorry for being the selfish man who placed his revenge well above his sons.

 

I knew that I could never muster up the courage to tell you this to your  
face, because I was ashamed of what I did to you, I made you grow up to  
soon, I should have been there for you when you got scared but instead I  
left you all alone to fend you and Sam from everything.

I just want you to know that I loved you till my last breath. And as  
soon as I came to know about the plans of yellow-eyed demon for kids  
like Sam, I searched for an alternative to save them all, that search  
got me to India, where I came across many folklore about an angel that  
lived among humans for the protection of mankind. According to the lore,  
when God created mankind after the creation of angels and purgatory, He  
created an angel so beautiful and more powerful than the archangels and  
placed that angel among humans with the angel's power hidden and feeling the  
the pain of mankind. The angel continued to live and die a normal human life  
a reincarnated every time in form of a girl.

That angel needs to be kept safe from demons like yellow eyes as they  
would use that angel for their battle against humanity by torturing her  
and drawing power from her life source. She can help you boys, Dean,  
Bobby and I went to meet this angel, but that angel does not know who  
she is, but now apart from me, Bobby and Rufus you boys know that too.

That angel rather that girl is the key to end everything supernatural on  
the planet, vampires, ghouls, shape-shifters everything could just end.  
That is why we left her in India where she was safe from all this, but  
if you are reading this, she is with you, which means you must  
protect her from everything. She might have forgotten that she is one of  
the most powerful beings in the creation of earth but a time will come  
and she will remember everything until then she is just a girl who came  
to meet up two men John and Bobby whom she saved unknowingly from  
supernatural beings and because she did not hear from us for a very long  
time. She is just a girl, and I want you to protect her with all your  
strength.

 

I love you, son, I have always loved you, I am proud of you and me always  
will be proud of the man that you have become.

Love Dad.

Rubbing off the moisture from his eyes, Dean cleared his throat and tried to piece out what had just happened.

He looked up and saw his brother still reading his letter, his face getting softer, Dean looked towards you observing you and Sam intently trying to  
figure out what was in the letter. You were so beautiful, kind and considerate and far too trusting to be living in a hunter's world. You  
had a glow, angelic glow in her. The fact that you didn't know who you were made far more impossible to explain what was happening.

 

Just then the waitress came and asked for your orders, Sam was busy reading so Dean ordered those stupid smoothies for him, bacon, cheese  
burger and fries for him and you ordered orange juice and fries. Dean and you waited for Sam to finish reading his letter.  
 


	5. Sam's Realization

Sam's P.O.V.

 

As Sam saw his name on that envelope something twisted in his gut. He cut  
open the envelope and started reading.

 

Sam,

I know I have always been hard on you, for you trying to get out of  
hunter's life and having a normal life. I am sorry that I was not an  
upbeat classic dad that you needed, I got so dragged into taking  
revenge that I had two sons who needed me the most. I always wanted you  
to have a happy life not necessarily normal though, but still, I wanted  
you to be as close so that I could protect you from what is about to  
come. The yellow-eyed demon has plans for kids like you Sam,  
he wants you to open the gates of hell and let the Lucifer- the devil  
himself. If you are reading this, I am dead already and the one who can  
save you from all of that is with you. Your is an incarnation of the strongest angel in the creation and hidden from both heaven and hell. She  
does not know what she is and till she realizes it, she is a normal girl  
who needs protection from all supernatural creatures. If anyone and I are  
talking any supernatural being came to know about her existence they  
would draw every ounce of life and gain all the power she possesses. She  
is there with you, keeps her safe Sam.

I don't want you to tell her anything, she is safe until she does not know  
who she is and when the time comes she will help you. But you got to take  
care of your brother, he believes it's his job to take all the weight on  
his shoulders. I made him grow up too soon, leaving him to be a  
substitute father to you.

Whether she is special or not, she is like a daughter to me, when I was  
searching for that mysterious angel in India with Bobby, she exorcized  
a demon who was after me without even knowing. She has lived a normal  
life but that is going to change, I want you to keep her safe, keep her  
alive.

I always loved you, son, I am proud of you, trying to make it out of a  
hunter's life. You will always be my son, no matter how many times I  
asked you to leave. Sammy no one is going to hurt you or Dean anymore.

Dad

 

Sam stifled a cry, he wanted to tell his Dad that he loved him too and he would take  
care of Dean. When Sam looked up he saw Dean looking at me. He saw some long  
gone emotions in his eyes. And then he looked towards the proclaimed  
angel. You looked angelic, your hair with unruly curls,  
those eyes looking for the good in the world and lips like dropping  
morning dew. Snap out of it, Sam thought to myself, he hadn't realized that  
he was staring her.

 

Their meal had arrived, they all ate in silence. The air around them was heavy with  
emotional charge. You finished your food and they paid, you decided to  
leave but Dean stopped you from leaving.

"I am going back, I am sorry, but I don't think any reason to  
stay is there. Goodbye Samuel and Dean." You started to leave only to  
stop by two demons.


	6. Devil's Trap

Your P.O.V.

As you turned around, you saw two men with black eyes, for a moment you  
thought you were seeing things, they looked at Sam and Dean with devilish  
glare as if they wanted to eat them, their eyes shifted towards you, one  
of them looked at me like you were a prize for them.

 

"Well well well look who we have here, Winchesters with their new toy"  
one of them said, the next thing you saw was, boys, stabbing them and  
orange color lights flickering in their faces.

And then you all left in a hurry. You were shocked, ‘are these guys for  
real?’ What were those people, rather things, how did they know John’s?  
kids, John was a very nice and helping man, he came to your country looking for  
someone, he saved you from a kidnapping when you were a kid, he was a very  
composed man, as a man with a target. But his kids, they seemed like  
the type who look for trouble everywhere. All you had to do now is go  
back to Boston, Massachusetts and fly back home.

 

Dean and Sam asked you whether you were fine, and explained that  
those things were demons, demons from hell, you did not say anything  
except asking them to drop you off at the motel. Sam asked you to  
stay with them for the night, but you refused, thinking that this was  
awkward enough as it was, you told them that you would be fine.

Dean and Sam on the way back to Jody's discussed whether they should let you  
live a normal life or not. "We cannot let her leave, she can not  
protect herself, she does not even know who she is or what she is for  
that matter Dean" "But she is going back, and dude what can we say to  
her to make her stay? She will be safe, she has been for all these  
years, there is another thing that is bothering me if Dad knew about  
Azazel and his plans and he knew that this girl would have helped us why  
didn't he say so? You and I both went to hell and came back but we found  
nothing, nada. A big pile jack fucking ass nada. He told me to kill you  
if you went dark but he did not tell either of us about this angel"

"Yeah and that is disturbing enough, but no one told us about her, not  
even Bobby, Rufus or Garth! There must be an explanation for all this,  
but we cannot let her live unprotected, whether she knows it or not, we  
have to save her from all things while we can "

 

"But how are we going to make her stay? She does not want to stay here,  
and she only came here for a vacation sort of thing" "Sammy we must  
find a way to take her with us to the bunker, where we can keep her safe,  
and mostly bunker is warded of every evil known to man. We must get  
her to trust us"

"What do you think will happen, she will think that we are crazy psychos  
and run the other way", said Dean.

"We can always tell her the truth, she might not take it well, but it is  
worth a shot"

They went to your motel and knocked on her door, you were sleepy  
and groggy and was surprised when you saw the boys standing on the door.  
They said they were concerned about your wellbeing and wanted to stay,  
you didn't understand but let them stay. You could see the genuineness  
in their eyes.

 

Though watching you sleep, well your thought it was creepy, they took the  
chairs and sat whole night, taking shifts to watch over you. Waiting for  
something to happen, but it seemed that fate had other plans.


End file.
